Paris on ice
by Ciska123
Summary: I feel like this makes no sense, but you know it is middle of the night. Exclusive competition of fashion and figure skating held in Paris every year is right around the corner, young designers and figure skaters from all over the world are overflowing Paris. These young people are trying to create masterpieces inspired by Ladybug and Cat Noir so let see who will be victorious.
1. Chapter 1

Ah, Paris, such a beautiful city with such a beautiful monuments: Eiffel Tower, Notre-Dame, Louvre, superheroes, and butterflies that turn people into supervillains, oh so beautiful. Some people might not agree about last part, no one likes villains, especially supervillains, but people sure do like superheroes, just like they not only like, but adore Ladybug, some people go as far as calling her a goddess, just like this one cat I know, but that's not the point.

First to show up was a villain, of course. Two years and fifteen days ago Akuma named Stoneheart appeared, Stoneheart rampaged thru city even taking people as hostages. The appearance of Akuma's wasn't only news, there were Ladybug and Cat Noir. Two superheroes, two partners, two friends, two lovers...

"Alya stops making these fanfictions where Ladybug and Cat Noir are lovers, they are just partners, everyone knows that" Alya sighed and then smiled with mischief on the edges of her smile. "Well if everyone thinks like that let's ask Adrien does he share an opinion with you" Marinette changed her skin color from pale to red, and that color got only redder when Adrien turned around.

"Do I share my opinion with Mari on what?" He smiled and Marinette lost herself in the countless attempt of forming sentences or even words so Alya did the talking. "Well, Marinette and I were wondering what do you think about that gossip about Ladybug and Cat Noir dating?" Adrien smiled happily "Oh they are totally dating" Marinette was even redder now "N..na..nah they...the..y are ju...st pa..pa...partners" Marinette finally formed sentence, of some sort.

"Anyway Marinette today skaters and other young designers are coming, are you excited for skater-designer pairings that are going public today?" Marinette now distracted by fact that she is going to meet skater she will be designing a costume for started talking normally. "Yes, I actually know that I'm paired up with this Yuri person but problem is there are two Yuri's coming, Katsuki and Plisetsky"

Alya was already doing research on her smartphone "wow Marinette both Yuri's are good, Plisetsky won first place at Grand Prix Final and Katsuki was second, both are currently holding world records in the free skate and short program. It gets even better Victor Nikiforov is considered a living legend for winning five consecutive World Championships, five straight Grand Prix Finals and numerous European championships took a season off to coach Katsuki. Those are some famous skaters, that's a good thing for you". After a brief lecture, Marinette's hear was pounding even faster than before, those men were really famous and that could make her reputation go up or down, and it all depends on her, right now saving Paris seemed like a piece of cake.

* * *

The evening was fast to come, right now Marinette stood in Agreste mansion ballroom, Adrien, and Chloe by her side. If someone told her a few months ago that she will be a friend with Chloe she would laugh it of but now it was a reality. Sometime after Lila came something just seemed to click in her head and she became a better person and started designing her own clothes. Queen Bee appeared around the same time, Marinette had her suspicions but chose not to speak.

"God evening" host spoke bringing attention to the stage "tenth, annual Paris one the ice fashion-skating competition is finally beginning, so I would like to ask our lovely ladies that will be designing costumes for our gentlemen on the skates to come up on the stage to find out their pairings and as always I would like to ask winners of the year 2016. to come up here and help me announce the pairings" Viktor Nikiforov and Ashley Smith made their way up to the stage, the big applause was heard when public set their eyes on Victor.

Victor took one paper from her hand and Ashley took other one, host spoke again "so Victor here is going to read a skater and Ashley is going to read designer paired up to the skater, so are we ready" numerous 'yes' were hear so Victor started, skater seemed to be listed by their place in Grand Prix "Yuri Plisetsky" Victor read the name and Yuri started making his way to the stage, stage went dark and Ashley read Yuri's pairing "Chloe Burgeois" all the reflectors that where going around room targeted Chloe until finally, Yuri took his place by her, he was clearly annoyed by the whole ceremony.

Victor excitedly read second name "Yuuri Katsuki" Marinette had a feeling or better said she knew it was her when light went off again, Ashley went ahead and read her name "Marinette Dupain-Cheng" all lights were aimed at her and she could barely see when a figure of Yuri Katsuki appeared in front of her. He was wearing a black suit, it was fitting to red of her own dress after that Marinette was barely even listening to the other pairings, after getting off of the stage sh hoped to start a talk with Yuuri on his costumes but was swarmed by paparazzi. She was a novice and together with Chloe youngest one in the competition, she was only 15 so that brought up a lot of attention to her.

She would never be left alone if Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki didn't appear "c'mon ladies and gentlemen leave the lady alone, we do, after all, need to discuss the costumes" that backfired and they were all stuck together, next person to appear was Adrien he grabbed Marinette by hand and then she grabbed Yuuri on instinct who then grabbed Victor, Adrien pulled them all into dining room and Gorilla blocked the door for the paparazzi.

"T..thank you Adrien" Marinette started do talk somehow managing to pull herself together. "Aren't you Adrien Agreste the son of Gabriel Agreste, famous model?" Yuuri asked kind of surprised "yes" Adrien answered shyly "Interesting" Victor murmured before turning his attention to Marinette " So you are miss Dupain-Cheng I presume?" Marinette stopped for a second and then went with simple "yes" copying Adrien.

"Oh they miss Dupain-Cheng I heard you have the best bakery in the city, could we get a tour?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my bad English, I'm avare that there is whole bunch of mistakes in here and I will fix them...one day when I learn English better but for now this is it, and I probably spelled Victor with "k" instead of "c" so just ignore it that's how it's spelled over here and I tend to forget that little detail so just ignore it for now. I'm so bad I'm telling you to ignore my mistakes because I'm to lazy to go over the thing, that and I probably wouldn't notice them even if I did so just bear with me if I ever update.**


	2. Chapter 2

"This is my parent's bakery. Welcome!" Marinette said while opening door to the Dupain-Cheng's bakery, little belle connected to the door rung and Sabine appeared in the front of the bakery from somewhere in the house. "

"Oh, Marinette it's you" Sabine greeted her daughter "and who are these two young men with you?" Sabine smiled and Marinette turned around pointing at Yuri "This is Yuri Katsuki my pair for the competition, and this is" pointing to Victor "Victor Nikiforov his coach" Sabine wawed at them "I'm Sabine Cheng, Marinette's mom" she smiled warmly.

"Mom, what sweets do we have right now, Victor and Yuri would like to try some" Sabine turned around and started heading towards the counter "Well we have some Eclair, Charlotte, Souffle, and Macarons" she stopped then looking at the pair "which one would you like?" Marinette proceeded to explain desserts her mom mentioned " Eclair is a pastry filled with cream and topped with icing, Charlotte is sponge cake filled with fruit mash, Souffle is based on eggs and has savory flavor and Macarons are well macarons" she giggled a bit.

Victor and Yuri exchanged a look and decided to take macarons, Sabine quickly packed some in the paper bag that she gave to the Victor who happily took one from the bag "So would you like to take a seat in the living room to discuss costumes?" Marinette shyly smiled at her companions.

"If you don't mind we would like to have that meeting tomorrow since we have only arrived in Paris this afternoon" Marinette's face reddened "Oh so..sorry of course, we can" Victor smiled thankful for her understanding "So when can we meet" Yuri asked her and she shrugged "I'm free after-school, so anytime after 1 pm" Victor nodded "So ho about 1:30 here?" Marinette smiled "perfect"

* * *

"Girl you are hot topic ever since your pairing was announced, have you checked your Instagram this morning your followers have gone up in thousands"excited Alya was jumping around her face "Now my Ladyblog and your designs are both famous, maybe you'll appear on Nadia's show" Alya was ranting and Marinette was barely even listening she was drawing male costume inspired by Ladybug.

At the root, the costume was just like hers but it had changes like the fact that it was designed more like a tuxedo than spandex suit. Tuxedo vest was red with black spots, dress shirt was black with red stripes on elbows, pants were black and skates were red with black outlines.

"That's good Marinette, is that the design for Yuri?" Alya asked finally noticing that Marinette's not listening "We haven't discussed anything yet but this is my favorite idea for short program and I have a similar design for a free skate with Chat Noir.

"Well whatever you design it will be great," Alya said patting her on the back "can I see it" Adrien asked turning around, Marinette blushed and slowly picked up her notebook giving it to Adrien "s...su...su...sure" Adrien looked over the design and then smiled "It's really nice Marinette" He smiled giving her back the notebook. But it was taken by the teacher.

"Can you please stay quiet in my class at least" She was about to continue scolding them but the final bell was rung releasing the students for the day. Marinette smiled sweetly to the teacher before taking her notebook and saying her goodbye.

It was time to meet Yuri Katsuki and talk about her designs

* * *

 **Originaly this was suposed to be much longer but I'm draging this chapetr around so I'll just publish it like this.**

 **I hope you like it. Some real deal stuff is coming your way.**


End file.
